


Please

by DarkReyna16



Series: Across Time and Space [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short One Shot, Someone take my laptop away from me, THIS IS TOO MUCH ANGST EVEN FOR ME, WHO LET ME HAVE WORD AT 1:30 AM, oh god my heart, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkReyna16/pseuds/DarkReyna16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into what was going through Aeris' mind the day she left Mt. Ebott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> ....
> 
> thIS IS ENTIRELY THE FAULT OF AN ANON I HAD ON TUMBLR WHO INTRODUCED ME TO LUDO. This one-shot was inspired by their song "Please", and, I don't know, it's late, I just finished my true pacifist route on Undertale and I HAVE FEELINGS.
> 
> SUFFER WITH ME. (For maximum suffering, please look up the song and listen to it on repeat as you read. The lyrics are used in here [WHICH I DO NOT OWN!] but it's really better if you listen to the song while you read.)
> 
> ~Reyna

_Sun falls slowly on our lonely goodbye bedroom,_

_You’re my only._

_My last night home is first-night nervous_

_Take me over, remember all this_

_‘Til then…_

Aeris opened her eyes.

It was still very early—the sky was just beginning to lighten. Aeris stared out the window, her heart aching. She knew what she had to do now. Knowing didn’t make it any easier to do, but at this point, she no longer had a choice. Her time was almost up, and if she didn’t take this chance while she had it…then she would…and then Sans would…

Aeris turned, staring at said skeleton’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful; it was rare to see him so untroubled. One of his hands was stretched towards her, resting on the bed, as if he had reached for her in his slumber, just to reassure himself that she was still there. As Aeris watched him, she could feel herself starting to make excuses to stay a little longer.

Sans wouldn’t be happy if he woke up and found her gone. He’d be so confused, and who knew how long it would take the monsters to find the letters she’d written the night before, even if she had simply stashed them in the top drawer of the nightstand in the guest room. If they went out searching for her…

Aeris steeled herself. They would not find her. She would be long gone by the time they started looking. She had to be, because if they found her…then she would stay. And she couldn’t. Not now. Letting out a quiet breath, Aeris got up from the bed, being careful not to move so much that it would jostle Sans awake. If he woke up now and saw that she was leaving, there was a good chance Aeris’ determination would crumble.

Still, she couldn’t help the small kiss she brushed across his cheekbone. One final kiss. That was all she needed.

_Please save this for me._

_I’ll come back for you, love, I promise to._

_Please save this for me, for until I return_

_My love will burn and my heart will stay._

Quietly creeping down the stairs, Aeris retrieved her coat and boots from where she left them by the door the night before when she had snuck in. With a large lump in her throat, she left the spare key Sans had given her on the table by the door, where Sans’ pet rock sat. She opened the door, giving the living room one last glance-over. So many memories in such a short amount of time…she was really going to miss this place.

Aeris swallowed and blinked back tears. She would not cry. She couldn’t afford to break down now. She had already made her decision. It was time to go. Squaring her shoulders, she stepped out into the chilly air, shutting the door quietly behind her.

_It’s gone cold now, we’ll sleep somehow_

_I’ll be gone by first light, last chance_

_Hold tight until then…_

Aeris shivered in the wind, pressing a hand to her lips to smother the urge to cough. It was a long way down the mountain, but she didn’t plan on letting that stop her. No matter how many breaks she had to take before reaching her goal, she would do whatever it took.

She came up this mountain all by herself, and she could get down it all by herself as well.

_Please save this for me._

_I’ll come back for you, love, I promise to._

_Please save this for me, for until I return_

_My love will burn and my heart will stay._

Aeris closed her eyes as she walked, her thoughts automatically straying to Sans. Last night hadn’t gone exactly to plan—goddamn illness—but it had still been…interesting. She had no idea Sans could be that sensitive, and now that she did, she was kicking herself for not discovering it sooner. All the nights they could’ve had like this…and now she was leaving after just one. It wasn’t fair.

_I lie awake, and memorize your face_

_As you sleep next to me._

_The falling moon is calling me as I leave._

A part of Aeris wished the sun would rise faster; it was too cold out here. She coughed a bit, slowing her steps. Why did she feel like she was forgetting something…?

As she pressed a hand to her throat in an attempt to stifle further coughing, she jumped a little at the feeling of cool metal pressing into her skin. Abruptly, she remembered what it was she had to do, and turned on her heel, going back the way she came until she reached the correct path and began to follow it through the trees.

_Sunrise slowly, the road looms lonely_

_But I will not fail…_

All too soon, she reached the cliff. Memories flooded her mind—the first evening Sans had found her here, and the many others as they met out here, by coincidence or by design, watching the sky as they talked about everything and anything. Aeris stood there for a moment, reminiscing, before she remembered her purpose. Reaching under her hair, she undid the clasp of her locket and pulled it away from her neck. The silver glinted in the dawn, sparkling merrily. Aeris prayed that this would make it easier to spot as she carefully hung it from a nearby young tree. It swung slightly in the wind, but as Aeris stood back to inspect her work, it stayed put, like a late Christmas-tree decoration. Aeris smiled a little, leaning forward to press a light kiss to the heart of the locket. Her last gift to her dear punny bonehead.

_Please save this for me._

_I’ll come back for you, love, I promise to._

_Please save this for me for until I return,_

_My love will burn, and my heart will stay._

Aeris sniffed as tears rolled down her cheek. She thought living with such a crippling illness was hard, but this was harder—leaving nothing but a letter and a locket behind for someone she loved, knowing that it probably wouldn’t be enough to console him. But it was all she could give. For now. She swallowed once more against the lump in her throat, turned her back on the tree, and walked away, her head held high even as she cried silently to herself. The only thing that kept her from breaking down was the thought of fixing all of this, the belief that she would one day return so strong that her steps quickened, sloping down the mountain as quickly as she could without triggering a full-on fit, despite the coughs and blood that escaped her. She had to do this. Nothing would stop her. If there was a chance, no matter how slight, that she could actually beat this once and for all…then Sans was right. She should take it. She would take this chance.

And she would win.

_Please save this for me._

_I’ll come back for you, love, I promise to._

_Please save this for me for until I return,_

_My love will burn, and my heart will stay._

She made it.

Somehow, Aeris made it down the mountain. But she wasn’t in good shape—her breath was coming in sharp gasps now, and she had to lean over and stop, blood spattering the ground as she coughed. Still, as soon as the fit released her, she straightened up, wiping the blood from her mouth.

There was mercifully a phone booth nearby. Aeris stumbled towards it, yanking out what little human money she had left and pushing in the necessary amount of change needed to work the phone. Her hand shaking, she dialed a familiar number, and the dial tone ceased after two rings.

“Dr. Crown,” answered a crisp voice, and Aeris thought that her mother sounded rather annoyed by something. Though she wondered what could’ve been so upsetting so early in the morning—probably a fight with her father—Aeris pushed it aside, her eyes closing and her head tilting forward.

“Mom,” she mumbled into the receiver, and she heard her mother’s breath catch. “It’s me.”

An image of Sans grinning at her flashed behind Aeris’ eyelids. She squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to fall, and forced the lie through her lips.

“I changed my mind. I want to come home.”

_My heart will stay._


End file.
